


Arts and Crafts

by Anniecat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniecat/pseuds/Anniecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a art student who took on a summer job at the summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts and Crafts

To be honest, 2 weeks into Nico’s position as Arts and Crafts director at Camp Half-Blood, he began to hate kids.

 

Nico was an art student studying in New York when he saw a summer job opportunity on the bulletin board in the hall describing a position at the summer camp. Although Nico hated kids, he did need money, so he took the job unopposed. Little did he know that this job was going to be like hell, without the Winchesters.

 

“Ghost?”A counselor’s voiced asked, using the stupid required counselor nicknames.Nico turned. It was Will, or “Doc”. He handed Nico a block of slimy red clay. “I got you that clay from the river that you asked for.” Nico smiled, slightly blushing. Will was wearing a white tank top, which showed off his defined biceps.

“Uh, just put it on the table over there.” He said, pointing to one of the splattered tables in the damp Arts and Crafts room. Will lifted his bucket onto the table with ease, even though it probably weighed about 40 pounds.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you need this much clay?” Will flashed a blinding smile, propping his arm against the table. Nico began to cover the tables with plastic bags.

 

“Oh, um, a lot of groups ask to use clay, but I think I might run out of space in the kiln if everyone uses it. So I needed some sun-drying stuff.” Will nodded, sitting on the table.

 

“So, when do you have your next group in today?” Will asked, looking around the cluttered room. Nico had not yet organized the giant mess that he had been given the keys to when he was given the job. He actually began to feel a little bit self-conscious about it as Will scrutinized it, afraid of his possible judgmental thoughts.

 

“2 hours. I have to teach the 6-year-olds how to finger paint.” Will fake-winced at the sentence.

 

“Ooh, have fun with that. I have two hours off too.” Will said, leaning onto the table.

 

“What do you even do around here? You’re everywhere.” Nico laughed, half-curious, half-trying to keep the hot guy around. Will grinned again.

 

“I’m actually the errand-boy. All I do is float around, awaiting your guys’ orders. I get like, three hours off a week. But hey, it’s a few more bucks for tuition,” Will shrugged, stretching his arms above his head, yawning slightly. Nico began to smooth out the air bubbles on the table he had just covered.

 

“Oh? Whatcha studying?” Nico moved on to the next table, taking out another trash bag.

 

“Pre-med,” he answered. “I’m guessing you’re an art student?” Nico snickered.

  
“If the three ear piercings and arts and crafts director didn’t give it away.” Will giggled at that. Nico gestured for Will to move off of the table he had been sitting on in order to cover it. Will grabbed the heavy bucket off of the table, holding it level as Nico stretched the bag across the table. Nico taped off the ends of the bag, and Will set the bucket down again. Instead of sitting back down, Will grabbed one of the bags in Nico’s hand and spread it onto the next table with a little less grace than Nico.

 

“So, um, I heard some of the specialty counselors are having a party in the mess hall tonight. Do you wan-are you going to go?” Will asked, suspiciously stuttering in the middle of his sentence. Nico didn’t look up.

 

“Nah. I don’t really like parties.” Will’s brow furrowed, and he bit his lip.

 

“Oh. Um, what were you going to do tonight, then?” Will asked, turning so his pale blue eyes met Nico’s dark ones. Nico shrugged, taping off the final table.

 

“I don’t know. I was working on a comic draft earlier, might clean that up a little.” A flicker of excitement passed over Will’s eyes.

 

“Really? Can I see it?” Nico began to nervously twist his skull ring, biting his lip slightly. Nico didn’t really intend on anyone seeing it, so the comic had a lot of errors that he was not too proud of. Will noticed the sudden uneasiness in Nico’s actions. “Hey, you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to! I just wanted to see some of your work, since you’re so artsy and stuff. But if you don’t like showing people your art then-“

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, it’s a draft, and drafts are always complete crap. If you want to see some of my work, I’d be happy to show you my portfolio, which is-” Nico cussed softly. “In my room. If you wouldn’t mind, we could head over-“Will nodded with energy. “Alright. Let me check on the 9-year-olds’ pottery.”

 

A minute later, Nico came back to Will he was eagerly awaiting Nico’s return. Will opened the painted door, allowing Nico to exit first. The two trudged up to the Big House, which was like a giant dormitory for the counselors who weren’t in charge of kids. Nico was on the top floor, his room basically an attic. But Nico got a giant room, and his own bathroom, so he couldn’t complain.

 

Nico opened the door to his musty room, the sunlight from his grimy window illuminating the dust that was floating. He and Will entered the room, Will seating himself on Nico’s bed while Nico leaned over his desk chair to retrieve the black case the held his art. He grasped the handles, and straightened his back again, it cracking gruesomely. He turned back around, pulling out a piece he did for an assignment last year, and handed it to Will. Will delicately lifted if from Nico’s fingers.

 

“Wow, this is really good. How long did it take?” Nico sat next to Will, who was entranced by the art.

 

“About a month. I probably could have finished it in a week, but I slaved over the detailing.” Will nodded.

 

“I can tell, this is really pretty. What was the assignment?” Nico tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

 

“Um, well it was to draw a special possession of yours. And I thought of my sister’s jewelry box. It was the only thing I had left of hers when she died.” Will’s mesmerized expression darkened.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Nico coughed, in an effort to hide his emotions.

 

“It’s fine. It happened a while ago.” Nico tucked the picture away in his folder. He swallowed. Nico turned back to Will, who seemed to be a lot closer that he was before. Nico looked into Will’s eyes, which were much more beautiful up close.

 

“Um,” Will whispered. “I think this is the part where we kiss.” Nico nodded. Nico closed his eyes, while Will edged closer to Nico. Nico could feel Will’s warm breath on his lips, until his lips touched Nico’s. They stayed like that for a while, until Nico broke away.

 

“That was nice,” he said.

 

“Wanna do it again?”


End file.
